thehungergamesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PaigeRhian/The 73rd Hunger Games Chapters 6 - 8
The 73rd Hunger Games Chapter 6 - The Tribute Parade - Glea Watching as the Chariots rode past quickly, I couldn't help but scoff at their ridiculous, obvious costumes! Of course District 1 was all glammed out, District 3 were scientists, 4 were mer-creatures, District 12 was just sad to witness. Two words, coal miners. They have just have been terrible since the 2nd Quarter Quell. Obviously, District 7 were fabulous! We had an open shirt for Ford; we've got to show at least some muscle! Wylie pulled her red dress off fantastically, she wears the checkered print so beautifully. I especially loved the waterfall braid that Rylance styled for her. It shows off her jawline most splendidly. And for her make-up, let's just say, I AM A GENIUS! I suppose it makes a change from trees which is what we've done even before Johanna! I look around the audience and noticed they were all staring at MY Ford and Wylie. By that time I knew that I had job correctly! I could see easy that night knowing that my work was done. Chapter 7 - Training - Wylie Upon arriving I saw how lethal the Careers were. They had already grabbed their said weapons before the rules had even started! I would've been more annoyed and tired but I could feel was happiness, that I had proved everyone wrong and I actually, in fact, could not do it. It seems sad that I'm laughing about my own imminent death but, to be honest, I don't really mind. As long as Ford wins, no one will be too disheartened. Heath has the whole school practically grasping desperately at his ankles. Coby has her own problems to deal with for the near future and my parents... Well I suppose they have another child. I look over at Ford attempting to climb a rope and feel a bit sad. You see, Ford doesn't have a family. Well he did. His mother and father died in a forest fire and he was sent away too stay with his step-aunt. His uncle is a Peacekeeper, which I don't believe I've met. He doesn't talk about them much. Well not at all actually. Which is why, I think, he was so angry at me when I stopped shooting arrows and went to survival skills. He says I don't realise that I'll get better, I just don't get how he can understand. After all he is Ford Skirret. He has claimed top of the food chain as Heath opted for the bottom with me. Winning, being loved & skill just comes naturally to him. So who is he to say I'll get better when he's never had to improve! I'm lucky to have him as an ally and I like him, but his little 'Life Lessons' are just irritating. "I''' don't understand this" and "'''I don't get that" when really HE is the one who needs step into the real world where people get over things and don't care as much as he does! He's so determined to keep me alive that he's forgotten about himself. Whenever he wants to do something, he feels he has to clear it with me. Which is nice, I suppose, as I feel I have a purpose. And I'll happily go do snares three times over. Because that's what Ford wants to do and seeings as he saved Heath, I owe him. Big time. Scores Wilma Det - 10. Arnold Verin - 10. Cy Banull - 10. Hank Soofe - 9. Tanish Onot - 7. Bead Bulby - 7. Althea Malet - 8. Red Colett - 10. Belinda Scarettle - 4. Ladden Misterul - 6. Tolfe Bownet - 9. Craven Jaffel - 9. Wylie Pandora - 8. Ford Skirret - 9. Lia Bennell - 3. Booker Smalt - 8. Uma Wayson - 6. Blade Mena - 10. Viggo Cam - 9. Wells Dumson - 2. Sela Gimat - 3. Goran Stile - 8. Ajana Detayer - 1. Faldo Detah - 5. Chapter 8 - Interviews - Wylie (First part is a list of approaches made by each tribute) Wilma - Scary. Arnold - Brutal. Cy - Patriotic. Hank - Above It All. Tanish - Sexy. Bead - Flirty. Althea - Moody. Red - Angry. Belinda - Mysterious. Ladden - Secretive. Tolfe - Shy. Craven - Confident. Wylie As I awaited for the guard to take me on the stage I felt tingles, not nervous but excited. I felt odd for not having an approach, as everyone seemed to have one. Before I had time to worry I was called onto the stage and one look at the audience I was at ease. "That's a pretty dress!", Caesar said, "You wore a pretty dress at the Reaping I thought, actually" Oh lord. Then that whole load of worry came falling on me like a ton of bricks. Suddenly the audience multiplied and multiplied and were all fixated on me and me only. I could feel myself hyperventilating and stopped panicking, as the Capitol say "It's not good for the cameras". "So," Caesar continued, "The boy who was reaped originally, do you know him?" I thought of Heath and what he said last and what I had said after, " Yes." I somehow got out, "He's my friend. I've known him for years." None of which was a lie so I'm off to a good start! "Just friends?" he asked me and then I had to question myself. Just friends? Were we still just friends? We had just professed love for each other not 3 days ago. "I.. I'm not sure." I said. Stupid. Stupid answer. I imagined the whole Capitol recoiling in horror but instead they just sat there, feeling empathy, I thought, reminiscing of their first love. "Did he visit you before you left?" Now I know I said a stupid answer but that was a stupid question! "Yes, he came to say goodbye." Was I being to snappy? Too forward? All these thoughts went racing through my mind. "Is that all he said?" Oh props to Caesar Flickerman! He knows what he's doing! "He said when I got back, he would be waiting for me." That's when the audience reacted, over dramatically I must add, crying everywhere. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that I had entertained the audience and not given too much away about Heath. I thought it was over but Caesar was still sat there in his seat. "I have to ask you Wylie, why were you so happy when Ford volunteered?" he asked harshly. "Well, firstly I didn't knew who had volunteered. Obviously, I didn't want fight my best friend in the arena. And, he definitely wouldn't of won" I said and then realised how mean it sounded "Why?" Caesar said, shocked at my last comment. Redeeming myself I said "He would be too busy protecting me. Even if I told him not to he just would. Because that's Heath." and at that point, I realised no longer were we 'Just Friends'... Ford Ford was next and I was excited to see what awaited him. "So why did you volunteer?" Caesar asked and I prayed that Ford wasn't about to go through the same thing I did. I was too busy worrying about him that I didn't even hear his response. "So who came to visit you?" Caesar asked him, sounding bored. "Well, the boy I volunteered for came to thank me. My uncle Bristol sat with me for a while and then my girlfriend." Once he said that I felt very vain and stupid to think that Bristol was crying over my appearance. Of course he wasn't crying at me, I'm just Wylie. Coby I'd understand, she's beautiful. So her radical change from beauty to red puffy eyes would be more drastic then just Wylie to crying Wylie. Then again Ridge says she's crying a lot more nowdays. Which I suppose makes me feel special. "So who is this girl?" Yeah who is this girl Ford?! I can't believe him. I've told him everything about me and he hasn't said an uttered a word about himself! And it seems like he's taking the same route with Caesar. I didn't even stay to watch the whole interview, I just flounced into my bedroom. He thinks he's so nice saying he'll stick with training with me! Oh thank you Ford! Thank you so much for putting up with me! He expects me to trust him and then he just says random facts about himself that I've never heard of before! He is ridiculous! I'll tell you one thing tomorrow I'm giving him the self satisfaction of getting to the Cornicopia so he's the sole provider for us. Oh no. That will be me. I am fastest in my school. And I bet I'll be fastest out of the games... Lia Bennell - Nice. Booker Smalt - Smart. Uma Wayson - Cute. Blade Mena - Mean. Viggo Cam - Modest. Wells Dumson - Scared. Sela Gimat - Family-orientated. Goran Stile - Excited. Wilma Detayer - Kind. Faldo Detah - Weird. Category:Blog posts